


Staying Power

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Nesting, Omega Gavin Reed, Omega Lazzo Fratello, Omegaverse, This is just super self indulging, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Lazzo Fratello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: When Gavin pops over for a visit, he realizes Lazzo has stolen one of his sweatshirts. And it may not be the only thing the Omega has stolen from him
Relationships: Gavin Reed & Lazzo Fratello, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Staying Power

**Author's Note:**

> Idea stolen from the lovely Maxton. If you like it, please leave a comment!!

“It’s not even your size!!” Gavin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to puff up to a big enough height to intimidate the lanky Omega before him. He hadn’t even been meaning to see him, when he first left his house. Popping by was a force of habit, back when he still had to give the younger Omega check-ins to make sure he was on the right track, life wise. And to make sure no strange Alphas came sniffing around the kid’s apartment, not that Lazzo needed to know that. He wasn’t a fan of what Gavin had to say about his taste in 40plus year old Alpha women. 

Lazzo crossed his arms right back at Gavin, affecting a frown that made him look like a kicked puppy. Dots of red colored his face, like he was embarrassed at being caught out wearing Gavin’s own goddamn sweatshirt, the one with DPD right across the front. “It fits me just right, Shorty. Besides, Dark Gray is WAY more my color than it is yours; it brings out my eyes.” 

“First of all, that’s because the fit is oversized. That thing fits you way too tightly. The primary job of any sweatshirt is to hide the tits, not show them off!” This was trans boy 101, for crying out loud. Gavin opened his mouth again to elaborate on his point, but then slammed it shut. There was no way that little idiot was getting him to argue about his own sweatshirt. “Just give it back. It’s mine!” 

“It’s standard issue, isn’t it? Why don’t you just steal the same sweatshirt from that boyfriend of yours?” Lazzo’s lip curled as he said it. He wasn’t particularly fond of Nines, given Nines was a Beta who thought he knew what was best for most Omegas, and approved of about a quarter of what Gavin approved of Lazzo’s life choices, which did not amount to a lot. 

“Christ, do you really like it that much?” Gavin squinted up at him. Lazzo nodded. “Fine, whatever, you can have it for a little while longer. But I do want it back at some point.”

“Alright. So, are you only here to steal from me, Gramps, or do you want to come in?” Lazzo wiggled his eyebrows to show he was joking. 

Gavin barked a laugh. “I’d love to come in and see how things are going.” 

The apartment was small and cluttered, filled with odds and ends of questionable legality. If Nines had been with him, Gavin was sure his mate would have been unable to resist doing a quick scan of some of the more “exotic” items. Instead, Gavin quietly told himself that Lazzo must still like dumpster diving. A lot. 

“I would have cleaned up if I knew you were coming.” Lazzo said sheepishly, kicking aside a box of what looked like cracked, yellowing books. Dust spit from the box as it collided with the wall. 

“Sure, kid. I uhh, love what you’ve done with the place.” 

“You’ve seen it before.” Lazzo frowned. He shoved a stack of papers to the side of the table before picking his way to the cabinets above the stove. “Would you uhh, like something to eat?” He had already pulled a bag of flaming hot Cheetos before Gavin could answer. 

“Sure.” 

They sat across from each other on the little wooden table, a can of Mountain Dew Baja Blast for each of them and the bag of Cheetos right between them. Gavin knew he would regret this the next day. 

“So what brought you here, anyways?” 

“I was just in the neighborhood. That sort of thing.” Maybe he had missed seeing Lazzo, just a little. The kid was kind of goofy, in a fun way. And maybe it was also nice to be able to talk to another transgender male Omega. While the age difference between them did do a number on Gavin’s ability to understand the words Lazzo used half the time (Gavin had only just begun to understand what a “Torric” was, and why that might apply to him, when Lazzo broke out a whole new term for him to chew on), it was still refreshing to talk to someone who had a similar perspective as him. Nines was wonderful to him, of course, but there were still issues that as a cis Beta he just couldn’t get instinctively. When Gavin offhandedly mentioned harassment, Nines would get that upset look in his eye and wonder aloud why anyone would be doing that in 2040. Lazzo would just nod. 

“I feel like you’re my fucking probation officer, trying to catch me with my pants down. Like you have some sixth sense or something that tells you when I’ve done something you don’t like.” Lazzo retreated into the sweatshirt, looking just a bit like a turtle. Gavin wondered why he was still talking about that. 

‘Speaking of things I don’t like’, Gavin thought. “How is, uhh, your girlfriend doing? Candy, right?” Gavin said. He had long ago lost track of names. 

“We broke it off. Thought it’d be better if we saw different people.”

“Those Alphas only want one thing, right?” Gavin raised an eyebrow. 

Lazzo shrugged. The sweatshirt looked even more like a shell. So quick Gavin could have imagined it, Lazzo breathed in the scent from its sleeve. “Whatever, man.” 

“Got your eye on any other girls, then? Or boys?” 

Lazzo went beet red at the last part, and Gavin laughed. “None of your business.” 

“Alright, alright. By the way, where’s the bathroom? I’m not as young as I used to be, and that Baja Blast-“

Lazzo’s nose crinkled. “Down the hall and to the left.” He grabbed Gavin’s can to clear it away just as Gavin stood up. 

Gavin planned on just using the bathroom. But when he stepped out, he  
realized Lazzo’s bedroom door was ajar. And a familiar scent, just a touch overpowering, wafted out. His own scent. 

Gavin wasn’t one to pry, he told himself as he pushed into the bedroom. But the sweatshirt had piqued his interest. 

He had never been in Lazzo’s bedroom before, and Gavin was beginning to realize that was by design. It was a smaller room, with just a bed and a baby blue dresser besides it, and a night table on the other side. Gavin’s scent wafted from the closet. 

It was surprisingly big, given the size of the bedroom. A few coats, mostly dark gray, and two glowing blue feather boas hung from the rack. But on the floor, twisted and interwoven with blankets and old scraps of fabric, were some of Gavin’s old clothes, both long forgotten and newly stolen. 

This was Lazzo’s nest. 

Gavin wanted to leave, to not disturb such an intimate place further. But this was his stuff. Another old sweatshirt, an old sweater, even a knit cap that Gavin thought he had misplaced. And in the middle, in a place of honor, was an old hand me down stuffed animal Gavin had gifted Lazzo. 

Gavin had just decided to leave when he heard a cough. His head jerked up. Lazzo stood in the doorway, face red like he was burning. He couldn’t meet Gavin’s eyes. “I guess you want to go now, right?” 

“I’m not mad, Lazzo. Well, maybe a little, but only about the stealing. I would have just given the stuff to you if you asked.” Gavin bit his lip as he said it. Being part of someone’s nest was Big. Shit, about 70 percent of his own nest was made up of Nines’ old cast offs, with an article or two each from Tina and Fowler. Just the three people he felt safest with. 

When Gavin looked up, Lazzo’s eyes were big. “I mean, you’re sure? It’s not… creepy, right?” He said smally. Despite his size, he looked like nothing more than a little kid. 

“Nah. I mean…” The pieces fell into place, sort of, in that moment, and Gavin chose his next words carefully. “When I was first with my adoptive Dad, I’m pretty sure I stole a sweatshirt a night from him to make my nest. I thought I was real clever for him not noticing, too, but I’m sure he left some out special for me.” 

Lazzo’s shoulders had untensed just a little. 

“Why don’t we sit down?” Gavin motioned to the nest. It was another big thing, for an Omega to let someone in their nest, but Gavin figured he had a pretty big shot on it being well received. 

Lazzo nodded, and they crowded in together. It was a little tight, and Gavin could feel Lazzo’s heartbeat against him. He decided he liked the feeling. 

“Just… don’t be weird or anything, ok? And if you really want any of it back-“

“Keep it. I can just have Nines buy me more; he loves shopping for me.” He placed his arms over Lazzo, nuzzling his nose into his neck. When Lazzo accepted the touch, he rubbed his cheek gently against him, scenting him. And marking him as his. Lazzo giggled. 

“But you know, it’s only fair if you give me something, too.” 

“Like what?”

“Something… Lazzo. For my own nest.” 

“You don’t have to do that!”

“But I want to.” His eyes sweeped the closet before settling on one of the boas. Tugging it down, he rubbed it through Lazzo’s hair. Lazzo looked like a startled cat after, blinking in confusion. 

“Hey!”

“Just wanted to make sure it’ll hold your scent.” Gavin laughed, wrapping it around himself. It did smell like Lazzo, sweet but with the fizzing pop Gavin associated him with. 

“You’re not gonna tell anyone about this, are you?” Lazzo asked quietly. 

“Like who? Nines?”

Lazzo nodded. 

“He’s not that bad. And he’d think it’s adorable.” If anything, Nines would be upset that Lazzo hadn’t stolen from him, too.

“That’s the problem.” 

“Alright, alright. Only big strong and empowered Omegas here, ok?” 

Lazzo rolled his eyes, but he looked like he accepted it. “Do you… I guess you gotta go now, right?” He frowned as he said it. 

Gavin shook his head, wrapping his arms back around Lazzo. They fit neatly over him, despite Lazzo’s extra inches. “I’ve got time. I’m not going anywhere, kid.”


End file.
